


Dreams

by thewinchesterfromhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, ahaha i hate myself, it wasn't supposed to be this sad, make sure you have a few spare moments to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterfromhell/pseuds/thewinchesterfromhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a recurring dream. He wishes it was true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Dean took in a deep breath and looked down at his feet. He nervously clasped and then unclasped his hands in front of him. He looked up at Gabriel standing just a few feet in front of him, confident smirk on his face. He turned around to see Sam standing right behind him.

“You have them, right?” He asked, nerves edging into his voice.

Sam looked at him with calm eyes. “Yes, Dean, I have the rings. Now turn around, he’ll be coming any second,” he said as he nudged his shoulder to turn him back around. 

Quickly, he turned back around in anticipation. He took in another deep breath and looked around at the faces filling the pews in the small church. Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Ash sat in the front pew closest to Dean and they all smiled at him. Behind them were Anna, Balthazar, Jody, and a few more close friends. 

The piano started playing, and Dean’s eyes went to the double doors at the opposite end of the aisle. They slowly opened, revealing Castiel in a slim fitting suit. His hair was neatly combed back away from his face, and Dean could see the love in his bright blue eyes. Next to him was Chuck, a small smile on his face. They started walking forward, arm in arm.

Dean’s eyes focused on Cas and everyone else’s faces blurred at the edges of his vision. He felt his face go slack with awe as his future husband walked down the aisle, smile brightening his face.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Chuck and Castiel hugged before Chuck stepped up onto the altar. He turned around to face the small crowd, and Cas stepped up in front of Dean. They smiled at each other, thankful they had finally made it.

“We are gathered here to rejoice in the unique and profound bond Castiel and Dean share,” Chuck started. “We have all been called to bear witness to this joyous occasion, so let’s get started.”

Dean took Cas’ hands in his own and stared in his eyes, barely hearing the words Chuck was saying. He was so excited to finally begin a new chapter of his life with the man he loved more than anything.

“Do you, Castiel, take Dean Winchester as your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?”

Castiel smiled up at Dean. “I do.”

“And do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel as your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?”

Dean opened his mouth to answer.

He shot up in bed, gasping for breath. He relaxed his hands, releasing his sheets, and shoved them through his sweaty hair.

“Oh, God,” he choked out, voice rough with sleep. He let out a sob and hunched forward, burying his face in his blankets. He focused on deep breaths, feeling sick to his stomach. 

Realizing the sickness wasn’t going away, he stood up to get a glass of water. As he walked over to the sink, he tried to avoid looking in the mirror but was ultimately unable to. He stopped in front of the reflective glass and stared at his chest, shirtless.

He brought up a single hand and traced the top edge of the burned wing, just under his collarbone. He felt tears well up in his eyes, and he didn’t try to stop them from falling. He let his hand trail down his chest to just above the waistband of his sweatpants. He fingered the edges of the burned feathers as tears streaked down his face. 

It had been years since Lucifer had killed Castiel in his vessel. Dean had dropped to his knees next to Cas and pulled him to his chest as his grace faded out. Cas, ever-loving as he was, tried to push Dean away, knowing the burned wings would hurt. Dean had just pulled him closer, furiously whispering, “I love you,” in his ear over and over as tears poured out of his eyes.

Cas had pulled back to look Dean in his eyes. “Dean Winchester—”

Dean saw the light fading behind his blue eyes. Dean protested the inevitable end.

“No, no, no, I love you, I love you, I love—” He stopped speaking as the wings were burned into his chest, forever a symbol of his undying love for his fallen angel.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt and it said "Imagine your OTP at the altar of a church, about to get married. Just as they're about to kiss, Person A wakes up in bed, sobbing and staring at the empty space beside them. In reality, Person B died years ago," so I kind of did it loosely on that. Sorry not sorry if it made you cry :')


End file.
